rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Tucker's Relationships
Tucker has relationships with many of the Red vs. Blue characters. Blue Team Tucker, for the most part, has a good relationship with his teammates. Church Tucker and Church have a better relationship than Simmons and Grif, though it is similar to their love-hate relationship. Grif and Simmons bicker more, while Church and Tucker seem to have more actual conversations. The two do annoy one another though, as Tucker annoyed Church repeatedly while asking for his sniper rifle or asking what the Reds were doing. Church also annoys Tucker with things like his appetite and his habit of being killed, leaving it up to the other Blood Gulch soldiers to revive him. The two do seem to like each other, although Epsilon stated he wasn't really his friend. Also, when Epsilon told Caboose to remember him if he gets stuck in the capture unit, he said to Caboose "Don't let Tucker help, he'll just fuck it up," implying that, even though he is friends with Tucker, he trusts Caboose more than him. This could, however, be because Caboose was the one who revived him. In the episode Reconciliation, Tucker refers to Church as his friend during a talk with Washington. Epsilon Tucker treats Epsilon like Church and seems to give the same degree of respect as the original, though this doesn't stop Tucker from insulting him due to the effects of Caboose's influence on him. Epsilon treats Tucker with less respect than Alpha, and does not have any confidence in his abilities as a soldier. However, this could merely be because of Caboose telling him stories about Blood Gulch from his perspective. However, his relationship with Epsilon is strained when Epsilon blames Tucker and the rest of the Reds and Blues for his problems, which, in turn, upsets Tucker. However in Reckless, after hearing Doc's speech, Tucker is the first of the Reds and Blues to decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina. Caboose Tucker doesn't seem to have any problems with Caboose, though he does see him as an annoyance. The two have gotten along in the past, with Tucker once saying that he really contributed. Caboose dislikes Tucker because he is jealous of his friendship with Church. Tex Tucker seems to get along pretty well with Tex. However, considering that, for the majority of the series, she is the only female on the team (and thus, in all of Blood Gulch), Tex is the subject of Tucker's constant sex jokes. Tex also apparently punches Tucker in the face while he sleeps during the night. Sister They seem to like each other, with Tucker telling her in the alternate ending of Episode 100 that he didn't want to "die a virgin." In the same ending, however, he was shot by Grif, and Sister responded by shooting Grif and saying that she liked Tucker, and that he was nice to her. Also, in response to Grif making fun of having Caboose on his team in Recreation, Tucker responded by admitting that he had sex with her. (It is not clear if Tucker actually did have sex with Sister, or if he was merely taunting Grif.) Washington Wash seems to known Tucker's name in Chapter 19 of Revelation even though he never met him before. This is just a minor inconsistency as explained in the Revelation DVD commentary that Rooster Teeth didn't want to make a scene where Tucker introduces himself to Washington. In Change of Plans, it's shown that Washington obviously cares for Tucker, shown when he saved him from Carolina when she aimed her gun at him, seeing Tucker as a friend and Tucker surely feels the same way towards him. Since then, Washington has treated Tucker much like a typical commanding officer, ordering him about and Tucker reluctantly doing what he says. Sheila One of the few interactions between Tucker and Sheila was in Episode 32, where he was driving her. Sheila believes Tucker to be an idiot, since he is unable to drive her properly, so she constantly says retard over and over again. In Episode 99, Sheila had no problem aiding Tucker against Gamma, showing that the two can work together on occasion. Junior While Tucker was pregnant with his alien son, Junior, he felt very embarassed, always claiming the baby wasn't his. He then fell into a coma during Junior's birth. When Tucker finally met Junior face to face, he had absolutely no idea of how to take care of him, believing his relationship with his son would involve him seeing Junior for eight hours every other weekend and sending checks to a woman he hates. As time moved on, however, Tucker became more of a father towards Junior, getting worried when Junior was lost and actually wanting to take care of him. In Recreation, Tucker says he and Junior are seen as ambassadors, since they're both "in between." Red Team Tucker seems to have decent relationships with the Reds. However, being rivals, Tucker is willing to humilate them in certain situations. Sarge Tucker doesn't seem to have a problem with Sarge and the two usually work well with each other. Tucker once even gave Sarge orders, with Sarge replying he wouldn't take orders from him, however. Sarge thinks of Tucker as a good soldier and it is assumed he feels the same way about Sarge. Sarge was even willing to go rescue Tucker (although it could've been because he just wanted to restore the Blues and didn't care for Tucker at all). Grif Tucker and Grif seem to get along very well, as they have shared conversations and hardly insult each other. Tucker even helped Grif when the bodies of C.T.'s allies were buried by the sand and Sarge questioned how Grif did it so fast. Tucker said he didn't help and that Grif buried the shit out of the bodies. Grif did shoot Tucker in the alternate ending of episode 100 for hitting on his sister. Also, Tucker (as an example) told Tex he'd pay her $10 to rip Grif's arm off, but this was to prove a point about Tex. Tucker also hinted he fucked his Sister, but it is unlikely that this is true. Tucker does make fun of Grif that his first girlfriend had a dick. In Season 11, when Grif insulted Tucker for having to do squats by saying" Who's the bitch now?" Tucker responds by once again implying having slept with Grif's sister. Simmons Simmons was the only person in K.I.T. B.F.F. trying to understand what he discovered from Vic. After being sent into the future, the two develop a relationship that is similar that Simmons has with Grif. Both seem to have decent discussions and work togeather, as shown in Heavy Metal, This One Goes to Eleven, and n+1. However, in Season 10, Tucker states that he dislikes Simmons' driving, due to the latter following traffic laws despite being under fire. Also, Tucker and Simmons have a few similarities, as both are ranked Private First Class, and harness great combat skills. Tucker doesn't seem to mind Simmons when he was forced to join Blue team but considers him an annoyance from time to time. Donut During the beginning of the series when Donut first got his pink armor, Tucker believed he was a girl and when he had his original Red armor, he thought that Donut was Sarge. Later on, he and Tucker began to bond after many members of their teams left to chase Omega in Season 3. Also, when Tucker found his trademark sword, he discussed with Donut what sounds it makes and where he found it. Tucker also attacks Donut with the other Reds and Blues in Long Live the King. Lopez Lopez and Tucker seem to be able to work together on decent terms, mainly when they and Sheila work together to get the Red Team to turn off their headset radios. When Lopez and Sheila revealed they were leaving the team, Tucker couldn't believe it. It's also shown that Tucker is one of the few characters that understands him and he originally assumed that Lopez 2.0 was him. Freelancers Tucker believes the Freelancers are completely insane and sees them as enemies to face against. Wyoming In Season 3, right before the bomb in Church's robot body exploded, Wyoming shot at Tucker with a sniper rifle, then apologized. After that they had no interaction until near the end of season five when Tucker was able to remember what had happened every time Wyoming jumped back in time, even though Church and Tex always forgot. It can be assumed that Tucker dislikes Wyoming even more than normal because of his threats against Junior. Meta Besides fighting in n+1, there has been no other interaction between Tucker and the Meta. Carolina In What's the "I" Stand For?, Tucker, like all women that he's encountered, intentionally yells out his catchphrase at Carolina, despite the latter's attempts to shoot at his head. Tucker later reveals that his flirting with Carolina was intended to find out what she was planning, though Epsilon sarcastically gives credit to his efforts and asks if he ever had sex with anyone besides an alien. However, Tucker expressed distrust towards Carolina and believes her to be a psychopath. In Change of Plans, it's shown that Tucker truly despises Carolina because of her attitude towards him and the rest of the Reds and Blues, going as far as not only disobeying her orders, but calling her a psycho to her face. Later on, in True Colors, he briefly saves Carolina from two robotic Tex drones. A.I. Gamma It is hinted during a conversation with Church that Tucker seems a little intimidated by Gary. When Gary came to Blood Gulch to aid Wyoming, Tucker came up with a plan to stop him, with Caboose's and Sheila's aid. Other Doc Doc and Tucker's relationship is pretty simple: they seem to treat each other as mere acquaintances. Tucker also considered Doc to be a great babysitter for Junior. However, Tucker was surprised when Doc managed to get Sister to strip naked for him. Insurrectionist Leader The Insurrectionist Leader apparently seems to hate Tucker for the fact that he would not let him or his men inside the temple. Tucker also seems to have mutual feelings towards him, ironically, calling him a "fucking liar." Alien Since Tucker was the holder of the Great Weapon, the alien stood over him at night to guard it. It also helped him on a quest to find his ship. During this time, the alien impregnated Tucker with Junior. Category:Relationships